clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Esports
The Clash Royale League, or CRL, is Clash Royale's official esports team competition. It is held annually in the second half of the year and ends with the World Finals event in early December. In the CRL, players compete in Clash Royale battles in order to be crowned the World Champion team and win cash prizes. CRL coverage is broadcast live and made available for subsequent viewing on the Clash Royale Esports YouTube channel. Standings and teams lists, CRL-related news, and other CRL information is made available on esports.clashroyale.com. Format Each season consists of 4 stages that players and teams progress through on the path to the World Finals. At each stage, players/teams that rank high enough move on and the rest are eliminated. In all stages, Clash Royale battles are played with Tournament Standard-level cards and towers. Stage 1: 20-Win Challenge CRL starts with a 20-Win Special Event Challenge or a Global Tournament in-game. Players who achieve 20 wins qualify for one of the regional Combine Qualifiers. Stage 2: Combine The Combine Qualifiers are regional live events in which players compete in a tournament, and representatives from esports teams competing in CRL attend and observe the tournament in order to recruit promising players to join their teams and move on to the CRL. Stage 3: CRL In the 9-week CRL competition, the esports teams registered in the league bring their best players to battle against players from other teams in their global region. In each match-up, one team competes against another team in 1v1, 2v2, and King of the Hill. *'1v1': A player from one team battles against a player from the other team. The team that gets the best of 3 battles wins the 1v1 set. *'2v2': Two players from each team play 2v2 battles. The team that gets the best of 3 of these battles wins the 2v2 set. *'King of the Hill': Each team chooses 3 players for the set to play 1v1 battles. After each battle, the losing player is eliminated from the set. Whichever team eliminates the opponent team's 3 players first wins the set. This mode is commonly called "KOF" due to resemblance to the video game The King of Fighters. Whichever team wins 2 of those 3 sets, earns a win. At the end of the season, the teams with the most wins in their region move on to compete in the World Finals. Stage 4: World Finals At the World Final, Asian Games or World Cyber Games event at the end of the season, the top players or teams from the CRL compete in a final tournament for the World Champion title and cash prizes. Crown Championship Global Series 2017 was the first year for Clash Royale's official esports competition. The 2017 season was called the Crown Championship Global Series, and the format was different. Rather than teams competing in stages 3 and 4, individual players competed alone in exclusively 1v1 matches against other solo players. In 2018, the competition was renamed to the Clash Royale League, and the format was changed to the form described above. World Finals 2017: London The 2017 Crown Championship Global Series World Finals took place in London, England on Sunday December 3. The top 16 players of the season competed in a single-elimination bracket in which each match-up of two players was decided by best of 3 (best of 5 in the final round) 1v1 battles. In each match-up, each player could choose a single card to ban for the entirety of that match-up. Sergioramos:) was crowned the 1st-place winner and won $150,000 with runner-up, MusicMaster, winning $75,000. The eliminated semi-finalists, Tali and Winds, each won $27,500. Quarter-finalists, Berin, Electr1fy, quiet, and Adrian Piedra, each won $15,000. The remaining competitors, Amaterasu, loupanji, CMcHugh, X-Bow Master, Fuchi, Coltonw83, Geltube, and YaoYao, each won $7,500. 2018: Tokyo The 2018 CRL World Finals took place in Tokyo, Japan on Saturday December 1. The top team from each of the six CRL regions competed: 2019: Los Angeles The 2019 CRL World Finals took place in Los Angeles, United States on Sunday December 8. The top team from each of the six CRL regions competed: Asian Games 2018: Jakarta Clash Royale was an event in the 2018 Asian Games as a demonstration event. See the Wikipedia page for details. World Cyber Games 2019: Xi'an World Cyber Games was be re-opened in July 2019 after being discontinued for five years (2014-2018). It was the first time to feature Clash Royale. Category:Community